This invention relates to a hair iron sometimes called a curling iron.
A conventional scissors-like-shaped hair iron, as shown in FIGS. 11 through 13, is held by a user at a holder B connected to a power supply cord A and opened and closed by a handle C, thereby enabling relative pivotal motion between heater rod E and hair press plate F around the fulcrum D.
Preferably such a hair iron should, during hair curling, enable one manually to open the iron to a greater extent than is now possible. It would be preferably to make a greater opening "a" between the open ends of heater rod E and hair press plate F, and to make it easier to open or close the iron. However if the heater rod E and hair press plate F are further apart, it causes difficulty in curling short hairs. The handle C, when made shorter in length, can make it easier to enlarge the open dimension a, but such a shorter handle C is inconvenient for opening and closing. Furthermore, when the hair press plate F and heater rod E hold hair therebetween to be rotated and curled, the power supply cord A moves in a larger circle, making it difficult to use the iron.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a hair iron capable of an enlarged opening between the tips of the hair press plate and heater rod, to facilitate the opening and closing of the iron, thereby making it convenient to handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a V-shaped curling iron with a spring biasing it open and with a locking means. That means requires a relatively small holding force and ease of operation is improved without obstructing the hair to be wound on the iron.
A further object of this invention is to provide a curling iron having a rotary cord connection located on the longitudinal center line between the two handles thereof so as to avoid twisting of the power cord when rotating the curling iron.